


Nobody Loves You

by SevielCiel



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothers, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, John is Paul's big brother, M/M, Paul doesn't like Stu neither, Paul is John's little brother, Paul is a sassy 5-year-old, Poor John, Protective John, Protective Paul, Protective Siblings, Stu doesn't like Paul, paul is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevielCiel/pseuds/SevielCiel
Summary: John is a normal teenage boy with a big passion for guitars.He also has a lovely boyfriend, Stuart.But is everything as it seems?What's hidden behind smiles?Luckily, John has a little brother, a little brother who's like a guardian angel.





	Nobody Loves You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, leave a comment to let me know if you liked it, comments mean the world to me!

Paul hated Tuesdays.

He hated them with a passion.

He ran inside the kitchen, where is mommy was sitting at the kitchen's table and gently tugged on her skirt.

"Mommy?" he asked, looking up at her with big innocent eyes.  
"Yes, sweetie?"  
"Is Stu coming?" he asked, brows furrowing.

The woman sighed, nodding and the little boy pouted.

Stu. Stuart. Stuart Sutcliffe.

He hated him. 

He was John's boyfriend, and Paul absolutely loathed him.

John was his big brother and he absolutely hated that John wasn't happy anymore because of Stuart.

Every single Tuesday, the two boys would arrive together, eat together, and than closing themselves in John's bedroom.

Though Paul had tried many times to find what they were doing he had never understood, because the door was locked.

So he would patiently wait for John to get out, even if he usually just smiled at him, telling him that everything was alright, before disappearing once again.

He was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of the front door being slammed shut and he looked up with big eyes full of happiness.

He ran into the hallway, smiling big.

John met his eyes, grinning.

"Hey Paulie!" he said, crouching down so that Paul could ran into his arms.

"Johnny! Johnny!" he shrieked, being lifted up into his brother's strong arms.

John laughed, kissing the side of his head whilst the younger one sighed happily, snuggling his head into his chest.

Stuart just looked at him, before smirking.

That smirk sent a shiver down Paul's spine and the boy inadvertently tightened his hold onto John's strong shoulders.

John's widened his eyes and the boy nodded, posing down Paul, before looking at him firmly, hands on his shoulders.

"Stu and me are going upstairs. Stay here, okay?" he asked, in a tone that meant to not talk back.

Paul swallowed and nodded, eyes wide in fear.

There was something in John's eyes too, though, like a sparkle of fear behind his warm brown eyes and his big gentle smile.

He crouched down once again, kissing his cheek, before walking upstairs behind Stuart, head hanging low, dragging his feet on the carpeted floor.

Harsh breaths and low moans were filling the little bedroom.

A boy was laying on his belly on a small creaking bed, whilst another boy was harshly pounding into him, panting and moaning.

"Please, Stu, you're hurting me..." whimpered the boy who was under, John.

Stuart grunted, "Hurting? I don't think so. Sluts like you can't feel pain" and his words were confirmed by a really harsh trust that made John shout and his eyes water.

"Please, Stuart, please! It's hurting so much! Please, take it out!" shouted John, tears streaking his heated cheeks.

But Stuart didn't hear him and kept trusting and trusting, until, for John's relive, he quickly orgasmed, cum flowing inside John's hurt arse.

"Here, bitch. Taking cocks up your arse is the only thing you are good at" spatted the older boy, quickly dressing himself and leaving the poor boy on the bed whimpering.

Cum and blood was flowing out from his butt on the sheets under him, and John, when finally Stuart had gone, slowly sat up, grimacing at the strong pain he was feeling, along with the strong pain he was feeling in his heart.

Stuart was such a nice boy when they had started dating.  
He was always gentle, buying him presents and flowers and making him feel like a princess.  
He was also very nice with Paul, his baby brother, the boy who meant the world to him.

Than, the jealousy started, Stuart started drinking and hitting the other boy. Than he started violating him.

Yet, every time he would apologized, looking really ashamed and guilty, and John, poor naïve John, always had forgave him.

He was tired of this behavior, but every time, Stuart would swore that it was going to be the last time, that he would not raise his hands on him again and John believed him, he loved him too much to leave.

Mimi, John's aunt, the woman who had raised him and Paul like her own children, had quickly grown concerned, seeing all the not so hidden bruises.

John had negated everything, inventing stupid lies of how he had gotten all the bruises.  
It was difficult, since Mimi was a nurse, and it was especially difficult to conceal the handprints he had once around his neck, when Stuart had almost chocked him when he had told him he didn't want to fuck.

He had just finished dressing, putting on a baggy pair of sweatpants to not hurt his heavily bruised backside, when he heard shouting from downstairs.

Confused, he limped downstairs, being aware of a the bits of blood that were leaking from his trousers from his slightly teared hole.

His eyes widened in shock.

Stuart was standing in the sitting room, an expression of pure hate twisting his sharp face.

In front of him, was standing Paul, arms crossed and scowl deep on his babish features.

"I liked you, when I first met you" he said, his high pitched voice filled with as much venom as possible, "but you hit John, and did weird things to his bum and he told you to stop! When someone told you to stop, you don't keep doing it!" he said, looking in Stuart's eyes.

John was completely shocked as he limped behind his brother.

When had Paul seen Stuart hit him? Or worse, when had Paul seen Stuart fuck him?

They always locked the door.

Stuart's shocked expression morphed into one of smugness.

"Ah! You enjoy being looked by your brother, didn't you, slut? I bet you even wank at the thought of someone watching you, watching how good you take cock up your nice, tight arse-"

"Don't even try. I'm not a pervert like you. And keep Paul out of this. I'm tired of your shit, Stuart. I'm tired of all your false promises and all of that shit. Between us it's over" spatted John, fist still clenched.

Stuart was laying down on the floor, holding the side of his face where John had just punched him.

He looked up wide eyed, looking into John's hating almond shaped eyes, that were watching him with disgust.

Suddenly, a kick was sent to his side and Stuart quickly got onto his feet and ran outside.

Paul turned around and flung himself to John's middle.

John closed his eyes, tears making their way down his cheeks as he clutched the small boy to his chest.

"I'm sorry" he murmured into his hair as Paul clung his small arms around his shoulders.

"Johnny..."  
"Yeah?"

"He's not going to hurt you anymore, right? Right? Because I don't like you seeing you sad and hurt!" he cried, looking into John's teary eyes.

"No, he's not. Don't worry, Paulie. I'm alright" reassured John, kissing Paul's small hand.

"Now, why don't we eat some biscuits? And than I'm going to teach you a bit of guitar!" said John, walking with Paul in his arms.

Paul laughed, clutching John's bigger hand into his smaller one.

Maybe, everything was really going to be alright.


End file.
